Animorphs 55 : The Wish
by Invisible Writer
Summary: From the Point of Marco, it may be kind of long but please read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs in any way other then I own there books. As much as I wish I did I don't.  
  
Now I would like many reviews, even flame, but I want advice not pure flame. This is my first fic so be gentle. Sorry if this is really long but PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN MIND BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT IF NO ONE WILL READ IT!!!!!  
  
"Ram the Blade ship" Jake said with the aura of calm and collective even though he knew we were on a suicided mission.. I knew other wise, we where all tense as the Blade Ship started to loom up in the Rachel's view screen. I looked at Jake and his face looked as if it was chiseled from stone, nothing could stop him because he truly had nothing to live for. Tobias was looked like he was going to piss his pants but he didn't, he manned his panel like nothing was wrong. Me on the other hand, I wasn't scared, I was felling emotions just not fear, I wasn't even thinking of some wise crack to make It all seem better, all I was thinking was would I see Rachel again. There wasn't a flash or a big explosion just all of a sudden I wasn't on the bridge of the Rachel, I was standing in an open landscape of nothingness surrounding me and the only thing there was a tall looming figure hidden by the shadows. When we all noticed him he took a step out of the shadows and we saw how he was.  
It was the Ellimist, picture a face that looked like a giant elf covered with hair but the bald spot on tom of hie head. He had flowing white hair trailing behind him and the only real alive thing on him where his eyes. Those eyes looked so opening and caring that no matter who you where you felt safe and secure with him nearby. He looked at us one by one before Jake stood up and walked over to him and had a quite conversation with him, it didn't really matter because Tobias had demorphed back to hawk and heard every they said and he told me everything they said in private thought speak. Right now Jake is wondering where the crew of the Rachel is and the Ellimist is saying all is well and there is nothing to worry about Tobias said. Well at least we didn't have to worry about the crew because what the Ellimist said was always the truth. With that the Ellimist spoke openly to all of us. "I will correct the wrongs that have been done and I will give you 3 one wish each, only because you have saved the world and Im no longer controlled by the rules of the game but I can not do this now, I must attend to other matters" and with that the Ellimist disappeared.  
It had been around 4 hours since the Ellimist had disappeared to take care of some important "matters". As of right now Jake, Tobias and me where talking about what we where going to wish for just so we didn't all wish for the same thing. Right now we had an order of who would go when and what they would wish for, well everyone but me had a wish as of now. Just as I was about to say something the Ellimist appeared.. "I will grant you each one wish but there are some rules that you must follow." The ellimist said to each and everyone of us. I had one question of course "Will we know these rules before we make our wish or do you tell us if it is alright when we asked?"The Ellimist looked at me with a stare as if he was looking into my very soul"No I will tell you the rules now" he said with a slight hint of humor in his voice.  
  
1) it can not effect your life on earth (it cant change your past, you cant give yourself unlimited money, or have control of the entire world  
  
2)it can not jeopardize the life of another  
  
3)you can not give your self ultimate power  
  
"That is all."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Jake mumbled to him self. I still didn't know what to wish for but I guess it didn't matter because the Ellimist looked at each of us in turn and then said your wish have been granted and with that we where back on earth with the Rachel and crew behind us and the Blade ship in front of us. We all tensed for battle but one never came, the inhabitants of the Blade ship came out looked around and then moved aside for The One to walk through only it want the one it was Ax and the whole crew of the blade ship had been turned to there normal state again. "Well I guess 2 of our wish came true, but Marco what did you wish for???" Jake asked. "I don't know" I said "I really don't know."  
  
Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW tell me what you think please. Just no pure flame only advice. 


End file.
